


Mr America, You Should Smile More!

by MuricanStoryTeller



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuricanStoryTeller/pseuds/MuricanStoryTeller
Summary: What would a world be like if America and Russia had their personalities flip?It would be weird.
Kudos: 9





	Mr America, You Should Smile More!

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for an Amino challenge.  
> However,  
> Its still mine and I'm finna post it.

The world meeting was about to begin. Not that Russia cares all that much for it. His eyes were set on waiting for something else. Or rather, another country.

“ Oh god he’s coming. “ A country whispers fearfully from somewhere behind Russia.

The doors open with a slow whining creak. The room instantly feels hot and uncomfortable. Russia takes off his glasses to clear the fog forming on them. Slipping them right on as a young but creepy face sticks out from the edge of the door.

“ Hello friends~ “ America hums slowly. A large smile stretched across his face.

“ My sidekick is finally here! “ Russia proclaims excitedly.

Russia ignores the stares that bore into him. He only smiles wide at the scary smile that peers back at him.

Germany clears his throat. Not interested in any nonsense at this moment. His reputation of ‘good’ meetings will not be ruined by those two.  
“ We should get the meeting started now that everyone is finally present. “

Russia slowly tunes Germany out. As his eyes follow the country that had just entered the room. He raises a brow as he notices the American taking out a giant bottle of what looks like cola and a..crowbar. Any normal country would probably fear the object being out in the open. In case America got too friendly. Russia is not a normal country.

So Russia leans to the side and pokes at the American whose seat is conveniently next to him.

“ Hey Alfie~ “ The Russian greets. Blissfully ignoring as Germany and France get into an argument over the EU.

A small dark aura falls around America as he barely looks back to Russia. The lack of a response however only leads to more poking.

“ Please leave me alone. I am watching them playfully destroy each other into my hands. “ America says quite loudly in response to Russia’s constant attention.

France stiffens at the front of the room. “ Please do not say that mon ami! You love me too much! “ He says dramatically. Though he still did step back a little.

America whispers to himself as the countries try to pinch in what they think would help the discussion. Russia flickers his eyes to what he probably should be paying attention to. Yet the whispers beside him do make it a little hard to take notes for his own heroic plans.

Russia was packing up some of his stuff. It was lunch time and he wants to be out quick to get the freshest food possible. However he hears that whispering again and turns his head to the side.

“ Give me Greenland~ “ 

“ N-No! “ Denmark snaps at the American country near him. He grips tightly onto the bag he brought that holds all his paperwork and legos.

“ Come on Denny~! “ America practically sings as he tries to distract from the fact that he could not tower over the Nordic country. “ Or perhaps you would like to be the 51st state! “

Russia misses the ‘NO’ Denmark screams. As he makes his way over and coolly slides between the two countries. He laughs as he grabs the attention of the smaller nations.

“ Now now then. “ he states quickly and adjusts his glasses. “ No trying to get countries to become one America. “

Denmark quickly hurries away. Not sticking around for any scuffles between two world superpowers. America simply smiles at Russia for a moment. Then roughly yanks the country into a tight bear hug. Something many countries try to avoid, but Russia could pretty much match his strength.

“ You keep bothering me~” America sings in a whisper.

“ Maybe you should not be so weird. “ Russia whispers back.

In a quick gust of wind, or actions done in Anime, America shoots to his crowbar and tries to strike. Luckily Russia shoots back with his-scarf. For a moment neither of them knew what to do next. America grumbles as he tugs his bar from the scarf. It barely lets go. So he looks to Russia with a frown.

“ Let it go. “

“ Only if you agree to be my friend. “

America’s eyes widen. The two have not really been close since before the Cold War. And even before the end of the second world war if you really think about it. So to hear such a phrase sounded-odd to him.

“ I don’t want your bad jokes. “ America snorts back at him.

Truthfully. Russia did not know a lot about the strange country before him. He seemed so lonely in his eyes. Plus Russia is very sure his own jokes are very funny and the American simply has no taste.

“ This is no joke. “ Russia swears. To show of this totally well intentioned moment, he releases part of the crowbar from his scarf.

Hesitantly America tilts the bar in the direction it had been freed. So he looks back to Russia. For a moment, he considers smashing his face in with his fist for messing with him. However he sighs and grins wide.

“ Ok. “

Russia smiles wide and scoops the American up in his arms. Swinging him around a little before letting him and his crowbar go.  
“ Friends go to lunch! So let us go! “

The dark aura slowly returns. Being spun was not something America likes that much. Lunch, however, seems like the best idea. So he would not get the Russian back for now.  
“ I do love lunch. “

The cafeteria is toward the back of the building on the main floor. So the countries did not need to go far. Though some countries did take their time when they noticed the two biggest countries making their way there with each other.

“ I do hope they have the soup I suggested! “ Russia hums happily.

America looks at him oddly. Then he looks ahead again. “ I brought my own food. “

Russia looks with curiosity at his friend. “ What did you bring today, hm? “

“ McDonalds. “

“ Gross-” suddenly Russia feels the dark aura pop up again. “ Gross that I did not think to bring it myself! “

“ Oh good. I have enough to maybe share~! “ America sings happily and bounces into the room.

Russia sighs and rubs the back of his head. “ This will work out for sure. “

The Russian heads into the room. Hope on his mind as he looks around. The tables are all set up around the room. Trays and bags glitter across the mentioned tables as few countries had already arrived. He wondered who came here first and why so fast. His mind could only ponder for a moment. As he spots the American picking the farthest table to sit at. Russia groans but heads first to see if his delicious soup was available. Then he would join him.

The United States was waiting. Sort of.  
The American nation had begun to chow down already. He did lightly tug at his own long coat collar every now and again. The inside of the building is a lot warmer than the outside. Yet America refuses to not wear it. It gives a sense of comfort and also holds all his snacks and anything he needed to carry with him. It's very convenient. It just got so warm sometimes. Of course he would never show a weakness. He could not ever show it.

His head perks up a bit as he hears a familiar humming. So he smiles his normal wide and creepy smile.

“ Come on! Must you do that? “ England snaps as he hops to stand farther away.  
He instead walks away muttering when America simply let the dark aura out again.

“ That was not very nice, young man. “

America whips his head around to glare at the Russian. For a moment he thought of a punishment to make him regret saying that. Yet Russia just sat down beside him, not scared at all. So the American drops it for now and went back to eating.

The silence seems to drag on a little. Both nations just sat and ate their respective foods. America did not get a lot of nations sitting at his table often. So he was not entirely sure what to do about it. So he glances to Russia before hiding in his coat a little. It did not go entirely unnoticed though.

“ Do you really need the jacket in here? “ Russia asked innocently as he tilted his head to the side.

America simply nods and slips chicken nuggets through the sleeves of his jacket and into his hidden mouth.

Russia laughs at the scene. Shaking his head a little as he takes a swing of vodka.  
“ You are a very strange country, America. But oh so funny. “

America slowly pulls his head out of his coat and smiles like a deranged man. “ What’s so funny about me, partner? “

A small feeling of dread runs down Russia’s back. He ignores it all together. As he simply hums and pat’s America’s head with his gloved hand. “ Lot’s of things! That is what makes you my sidekick! “

America felt his hands itch for the crowbar hanging in his coat. Yet for some strange reason he feels himself actually smile and start to laugh. The room falls completely silent around them. Wide eyes and stares fall onto the two. America’s face turns a dark red as he tries to bite back against his laughter. He hides his head into his coat as he finally gets himself to quiet down.

Russia sits staring at the coat. His own dark eyes wide in surprise. His teasing words hardly seemed so funny to himself. And yet he had just seen the American nation smile and laugh for the first time, and for real. None of that fake and creepy smiles or a polite laugh to get people to shut up. He is amazed honestly.

So he clears his throat.  
“ That was nice. “

“ Shut up before I kill you. “ America hisses from inside the coat.

Russia looks around the room and notices everyone slowly returning to their own devices. Though England seems to stare the longest. When was the last time he heard his former brother laugh like that? He shakes his head from the sad thought as he eats some more of his soup.

“ I think you should smile more like that, America. “ 

“ I told you to shut up. “

The small growls and fukfukfukfukfuk’s do warn Russia from messing with him anymore. So the russian grows quiet and finishes up his soup. Getting up to get rid of his utensils and such; he does turn and look back at the American. His head was slightly out now.

“ I do mean it. You look much brighter with a real smile. “ he states quietly and walks right off.

America washes his hands in the bathroom. Wanting to be quick so he could get his things and leave. His blue eyes glance to the mirror and Russia’s words cross his mind for a second. His mind tells him it's very silly, that he was messing with him and trying to embarrass him. Mother America would not be toyed with like that. Yet he still felt he might as well try it.

He dries off his hands and returns to the mirror. He carefully removes his long heavy coat and sets it to the side. His eyes trail to the mirror and he tries to do a genuine smile. For a moment he saw someone else in the mirror. A young cheerful country at that. His face burns for a moment and he tugs at his uniform.

“ I guess I look nice.. “ he whispers as he tosses his coat over his shoulder and heads out of the bathroom.

He heads for the meeting room. The coolness of the building felt so much better to him now. Of course he would never admit any of this to Russia. Or anyone. So he makes quick haste to get into the room, throw all his documents into his case and rushes out. He would like to go home now and be alone with a book.

He bumps into a certain country on his way out. He looks at Canada and his brother sort of stares back. He too, has not seen America without his coat in a long time. So the American pushes past him and throws his coat back on. Canada stares after still before finally blinking and heading into the meeting room to grab his things. “ Things are really weird today..”

England steps away from France and nods his head. “ I did not like any of it one bit. “

France sighs and rolls his eyes. “ I did like that he laughed though. “ he states as England hisses faintly. “ It was almost like the two of them had swapped. Wouldn’t that be a world. “

England rolls his eyes with a huff. “ Russia being scary while America is cheerful? That would be freaky. “

**Author's Note:**

> This note is mainly just to explain things. Like how I swapped the personalities and the clothes of the countries. And because I did that, I felt I needed to adjust certain details to make things fit better!  
> As seen with how America goes 'fuk' and not 'kol' and also the crowbar. I wanted to do something different than the pipe but not the baseball bat of 2p!America.  
> I was also using only what I really recall from the Anime. Twisting moments between them into what they would be in this swapped version. As well as searching up certain meals just in case.


End file.
